


Technolyze

by SexiestSwine (Mitaki1812)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drunk Texting, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitaki1812/pseuds/SexiestSwine
Summary: Noctis gets drunk one night and decided to send his best friend a lewd. You can see where this is going.





	Technolyze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SayNevermore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/gifts).



> Thanks to Kana for their excellent take on my sexting idea, and also for giving me the final push to finish this up! You the best! It's short, but I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!

Late nights and lots of hard liquor never usually spelt anything but a disaster, especially for those whose emotions control their impulsivity. When inhibitions are down, bad decisions are made, and there’s no worse decision than texting someone you have always had a thing for a picture of you from the neck down. Lights dim, naked in a tub, holding a glass of dubious amber liquid in one hand, and a lit cigarette dangling between your fingers, cut just below your “happy trail”. For Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucis, this was exactly the situation he was in, but he didn’t think of it as a good or bad idea. To his incredibly intoxicated mind, it was natural. Besides, he thought, he looked damn good right now. Just hours off a training session with Gladio his muscles were sore and taut. A perfect time to show off how defined he really was under all his many layers of clothes.

He put the cigarette in his mouth and took a long drag, pulling it out to chase it with a long pull of his scotch. Truth be told he wasn’t meant to touch the stuff, but no one was here to stop him, but someone should have been there. His phone lit up from the side of his tub, drawing his attention away from the haze around him. Setting his drink down on the side table next to the tub, and the cigarette in a crystalline ashtray right next to him he picked up his phone lazily, holding it dangerously loose between his fingers. His mouth curled up into a small smile at the response he’d gotten from the recipient of his impromptu selfie.

 _ >Dude… fuck... _ _  
_ _ >How drunk are you? _

Was he so transparent? Of course, he was. His inhibitions were never as low as they were when he was under the influence. Not to say he hadn’t done things sober, but they were so much more natural with help.

_ <No idea what you mean Prom what did u think? _

_ >Fuck dude, you know exactly what I think… _

_ <I knwo. _ _  
_ _ <tell me anyway _

He didn’t receive words as a response, instead, he got a video. Wherever Prompto was it was dark behind him, his shirt was pushed up and his pants pulled down. First, his chest was on display and Noctis thought he would very much like to lick that skin and bite those nipples before it panned down to his fully erect cock being held in his hand. Noctis would be lying if he said his mouth didn’t water a little at the thought of having it in his mouth.

_ >You need me to spell it out? _

_ <Yes I do. _

_ >I think you look amazing. I think you fry my brain every time we do this._  
_> And I kind of think you would take my cock like a champ right now  
_ _> I so wanna make you scream Noct._

_ <Video or voice? _

_ >As much as I would love to help you make bad decisions…_  
_> And believe me, I would LOVE to  
_ _> I’m busy right now._

_ <baby, how could you be busy when I’m all the way here? _

He took another picture in the dim light and steam of the hot bath surrounding him. Staring up at his camera with his mouth open and tongue sticking out ever so slightly, licking one finger while another laid delicately against his lower lip. He sent it off with the caption “ _im gagging for it prom…_ ”

 _ >fuuuuuck… Noctis. _ _  
_ _ >I can’t come over. _

_ <my parents aren’t home _   
  
_> You live alone…_

_ <Worth a shot _

_ >I can get away for a bit, but i can’t call or anything. _

_ <t hats fine prompto. ill  take u anyway I can get _

He held his phone more securely with his right hand while he brought his left down the length of his chest slowly, his fingertips barely ghosting over his skin. Once he got to the sensitive area just before the base of his cock he got another message. He grasped his shaft loosely before opening it, slowly starting to work his length.

_ >are you touching yourself? _

_ <fuuuck yes prom. You? _

_ >You gotta ask? _

Another short video in the dark room his best friend was in. He was leaning against the black wall, the only light coming from his phone, illuminating his hand moving at a slow pace up and down his cock.

_ <fuck I want it. _

_ >Good. I want you to want it. I want you to beg for it. _

_ <Promptooo fuck._  
_< please  
_ _< please i need it._

_ >You don’t sound like you want it enough baby. I want you bent over for me. _

_ <anything you want Prompto. i’ll  give you the whole fucking city for it. _

_ >Prove to me you want it. _

He tapped open his camera app with his thumb quickly, hitting the video button. He turned his phone to the side to capture his whole body and started recording. Unintelligible moans started to fill the air while he stroked his cock to match Prompto’s languid pace, his hips bucked up into every thrust like it was Prompto’s hand that was working him. “Prompto,” he breathed, shifting the camera to focus on his face, “Prompto please, please I’ll do anything!” The words tumbled from his lips before he could even stop them, and quicker than that the _send_ button had been pressed. Rather than slow down he continued to stroke on his cock at a slightly quicker pace while he waited for a reply. It took Prompto a little longer to respond this time, but Noctis would wait the length of time for Prompto.

_ >mmm Noct you’re doing so good. Your mouth feels great. _

Prompto always liked a little roleplay, and Noctis was more than happy to oblige.

_ <all for you Prompto. I’m all here for you. _

_ >Oh yeah?  
_ _> What about when you’re king?_

 _ <i’d ride you on the throne of Lucis itself prompto_  
_< i rule the country  
_ _< while you rule me_

 _ >Oh fuck Noct I like the sound of that._  
_> I would have you bent over the throne, while I fuck you from behind._  
_> Imagine it. Think about me gripping you tight, your ass red and raw  
_ _> While my cock stretches you out from behind._

His pace had quickened while he did as he was told, thinking about it. The traditional Kingly Raiment strewn over the floor, Prompto’s Crownsguard clothes joining them, while he pushed Noctis against the Throne. Prompto’s cock prodded at his entrance, while his hand snaked its way down to his hole, desperately needing attention. As he pushed two fingers inside, his eyes fluttered open while a loud gasp escaped his mouth, as he thought of Prompto entering him in the same way. The burn from lack of lube spread outward, but as he started to move his fingers it quickly went from uncomfortable to something that was damn near ecstasy.

_ >Noct? _

He opened his camera one more time, sending another video to Prompto. This time his moans were loud and unfettered, tumbling out of his mouth one after the other, calling out for Prompto to go harder, and deeper. He brought his phone down the length of his body, showcasing his leaking cock, and lower than that his fingers going in and out of him.

 _ <Prompto. fuck I’m gonna come.  
_ _< fuck babe im gonna…_

 _ >Calm down, I’m right there. I’m right there with you._  
_> I’m fucking you just like you like. Hard, fast.  
_ _> I’m gonna cum Noctis…_

His fingers started to match Prompto’s descriptions, going harder and faster in time with what he felt Prompto’s cock was doing to him. He angled his wrist slightly and pushed in a little upwards, and he saw stars burst in front of him while he hit his prostate. He started to thrust his hand harder, arching his back into every movement. He was so close.

 _ <Prompto, promptoprompto a fuck aahh fuck!  
_ _< im coming fuck!!_

Just as he hit send, a stream of cum spilled forward, covering his chest and stomach. He pulled his fingers out as he took another shaky picture, one that much almost mirrored the first one he sent. Neck down, cut just above his dick, his chest barely under the water and covered in his cum. For just a brief moment, Noctis found himself admiring his picture before he sent it off to Prompto.

 _ >Oh Astrals Noct_  
_> Fuuuuuuck oh my god you look too fucking good.  
_ _> fuuuuck!_

Noctis received one more picture from Prompto, of his half erect cock, covered in his cum. Streaming down his cock in thin rivulets, pooling just at the base before dripping down.

 _ <I want you to know I would pay the wealth of the nation  
_ _< just to be there and lick you clean._

 _ >Goddamn you Noctis, don’t start again. I’ll leave this photoshoot right now  
_ _> And fuck you silly._

_ <that’s kinda my goal here ;P _

_ >I’ll come over tomorrow, how’s that? You can have me all day.  
_ _> We can even switch <3_

 _ <Ooh, I get to be on top? As much as I like being at your mercy  
_ _< I’m also a fan of making you scream my fucking name._

 _ >Lol, you got it Your Majesty~  
_ _> Tomorrow then._

_ <Who’s starting shit now? _

_ >Sorry lol. Anyway, I really gotta get back.  
_ _> I’ll text you later._

Noctis didn’t respond, electing to place it back on the side table. He picked his scotch back up, the ice had melted already but he still took a long pull from it, sighing in contentment as he swallowed. He looked forward to tomorrow, as he started to relax more in the tub for a bit before he got out and toweled himself down, making sure to clean up the mess he made. Late nights were meant for a lot of things, and for Noctis, this one brought the promise of more once the sun rose again.


End file.
